Rockets
by A Nordic Niche
Summary: Today's a big day, they say. Norway just hopes that nothing goes wrong. NorIce, Wedding fic. Sequel to Countdown.


_So people have wanted a sequel_

_"Omg please do something where they get married!"_

_"Could you possibly continue this...? I would love to see how Iceland reacted."_

_So I decided to write a sequel_

* * *

_Vlissingen, The Netherlands_

_17th June, 2013_

Norway took a deep breath and opened the car door.

The sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful orange and red hue on the horizon, which was surrounded by pink and purple clouds. How fitting. The nation was well-dressed and had prepared for maybe six hours straight, half of which was providing sarcastic replies to Iceland's many complaints:

_"Why do I have to wear the dress?"_

_"You bottom, don't you? Don't complain."_

_"This stupid thing won't stay on my head!"_

_"You didn't pin it down, silly."_

Nonetheless, Norway had worked around his brother's childish annoyances and combed his hair until his scalp hurt and his hair actually behaved, brushed his teeth until they bled, and ironed his suit perhaps five times before he decided it was perfect. Iceland, on the other hand, had somehow acquired a dress that didn't have one of those silly built-in bras and spent at least half an hour carefully putting it on without ripping it, whilst grumbling how he'd just combed his hair and how it was now it was all over the place.

At the end of a long six hours, however, each decided that they looked perfect enough (well, presentable, at least). Norway gently knocked on the door to Iceland's room and upon hearing a mildly irritated come in from the other side, he swung it wide open and there he was, perfect in every way, his cream white dress practically floating, his silver hair tamed down with hairspray, and his purple eyes a little wider than usual as he looked his older brother up and down.

See, due to tradition, the bride and the groom weren't really supposed to see each other on the day of the wedding until the actual wedding, but these two weren't exactly the most traditional couple; seeing as they were brothers, this entire occasion was to take place in secret- after all, incest was illegal in both of their countries as well as the rest of Scandinavia (excluding Sweden, of course).

_"You look beautiful."_ Norway had been the first to break the silence and cleared his throat, smiling slightly and correcting himself._ "You are beautiful."_ Iceland had blushed furiously._ "I'm not a girl,"_ he'd mumbled, glaring down at the floor._ "You look great yourself."_ The younger nation had slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his head into Norway's chest. Norway had smiled a little wider and kissed the top of Iceland's head, careful not to mess up his hair and engender yet another string of complaints from the boy.

They'd still arrived in seperate cars to a little church on the coast of The Netherlands; said nation had agreed to get them married without huge announcement, and, seeing as incest was perfectly legal in Netherlands (what wasn't?) it wasn't going to be all over the news.

Or so he said.

Norway stretched slightly and yawned, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and checking the time. 21:53. Nearly 10 PM, and the sun was still on the horizon. He smiled, putting the phone back in his pocket (the side pocket this time, sitting on that thing in the car was really uncomfortable); startling a little as someone softly prodded his back.

Belgium was standing there, her eyes wide and a big grin plastered all over her face. "Hi there," she said happily. "It's your big day!" Norway smirked at that and chuckled softly. "Not as big as the day I first met him, but yes, it is a big day." Belgium nearly squealed, giggling a little. "So, is Iceland already inside? Or is he stuck in traffic? I just got here, so I don't know if he's-" The doors opened and Hungary appeared; she hadn't been formally invited by either Norway or Iceland, but Belgium had let her come in anyway, along with Ukraine and Liechtenstein, all of whom agreed to keep this secret to the grave.

"Come on, Bella, we need more punch! Hi Norway!" Belgium waved at Norway. "See you later!" she said, running after her friend and leaving Norway seemingly alone for the time being. He waved at the two of them; as soon they'd left, however, he walked to his car and sat on the front of it (he'd washed it specifically for this purpose), sighing softly. Belgium was right, this was a big day. But more than that, really, it was a big secret- perhaps Finland and Sweden hadn't minded so much when they found out that the two were together, but Denmark sure had.

Norway sadly reflected upon the day that Denmark had walked in on the two of them; instead of laughing and walking away to tell the other Nordics as Norway had expected him to do- as Denmark had always done when he caught either of them doing something embarrassing- the older nation had simply stood there, frozen, as he tried to process what he was seeing. Norway had swiftly pulled a blanket over his brother and buttoned his shirt back up; he hadn't taken anything else off yet and it payed off as he got up and stalked towards the door.

_"Leave, Dane,"_ he'd snapped._ "This is not something for you to gawk at."_ But instead of leaving, Denmark had simply scowled._ "This is something that shouldn't even be happening, Norway!"_ he'd yelled, balling his hands into fists._ "It's not right, it's against the rules, what are you-"_ Norway drew back and rammed his fist into Denmark's jaw, interrupting him as well as throwing him back a little._ "Leave!"_ Norway says again. _"If it's not right, I'll rewrite the rules!"_ Norway had never been one to blindly follow anyone's requests, especially Denmark's- and now, the idiot was in his house telling him what to do? It was ridiculous, no, he couldn't do that- Iceland was Norway's brother, after all, let Norway decide what he'll do with his life, not Denmark's stupid rules-

_"This is my home, and I'm telling you right now that if you are not out the front door in the next 10 seconds I will kick your ass."_ Oh, well, maybe this was the reason that Denmark had been especially cold to him the next month when he'd asked for independence. _"Alright, go ahead,"_ Denmark had said coolly. _"But there's just one thing. It's just a little, tiny thing..."_

_"Your brother is staying here."_

He'd wanted to split them.

And, knowing full well that Sweden would think twice before waging war on Denmark again, Norway had been shoved over to his house. Well, at least they'd gotten on pretty well. They'd both lost something dear to them- Norway had lost his brother, and Sweden had lost his lover. Norway let his secrets out in the open, and in return, so did Sweden; they understood each other, at least, more than Denmark had understood either of them. Really, one of the only reasons Norway declared independence from him was to be able to see Iceland again. And when Norway opened the door to Iceland's house after 130 years and bowled him over, the rules he'd had to follow at Denmark's house were long forgotten and silently melted away as the older nation did to Iceland exactly what both of them had wanted for that long.

By Norway's standards, his proposal was awkward and slightly off on timing, but Iceland had accepted; that's all that really mattered. They'd had to wait due to the war that had been going on at the time, and then afterwards the Cold War, and after that came several others, and the terrorist attack in 2010 that Norway had just recently recovered from- in total, they'd waited nearly 60 years for this day, engaged in secret, having to take off their rings when people came over, having to pretend as if a stronger bond did not exist between them.

And now, on this day- Iceland's birthday, coincidentally- all of that was gone. No more having to hide anything, no more having to keep secrets- After this ceremony, they were going to come out in the open about their relationship to Denmark, and if he didn't agree, it wouldn't matter; Norway and Iceland had the support of over half the countries in Europe. If the idiot Dane decided to wage a war, then so be it; he was going to lose.

"Norway, what are you doing? Just sitting there? You're going to get your suit dirty- get up-" Netherlands appeared out of nowhere, startling Norway back out of his memories. "I'm not going to get it dirty," he mumbled. "The car's clean." Netherlands scowled and shook his head. "Whatever. Forget it, you need to get in there." Norway quickly got up and nearly dashed to the door; Netherlands held his arm out in front of it and the Nordic came skidding to a halt. "Calm down," he muttered. "This is huge, you don't want to ruin it by rushing in there like an idiot. Slow down." Norway cleared his throat and flashed Netherlands his best glare. "I know what I'm doing," he said, irritated. Netherlands rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't ruin it. I chipped in to help pay for this, remember? Don't make that go to waste." Norway snorted. "Don't worry. This'll be perfect."

He took another deep breath and pushed open the doors to the church.

Norway hadn't expected so many people to show up; all 200 chairs that had been set up earlier were filled. He spotted Ukraine and Hungary giggling to each other in the second row and Liechtenstein telling them to be quiet when she noticed that Norway had walked in. Finland was in the first row, almost crying; Sweden was next to him, the ghost of a smile on his face. Belgium stood in the very back and took her brother with her to sit in the front row, all the while whispering to him that they were fresh out of punch. Norway nearly laughed at that but stopped himself just in time as he realized that Iceland was staring at him from the very front with a smile nearly as faint as Sweden's.

He stood there in that cream-coloured dress of his and looked at Norway almost questioningly, as if he was doubting whether his brother was going to walk up to him. Norway inhaled deeply and took a few step forward, and then a few more... Almost there...

Norway walked up the few steps and stood across from Iceland, who looked almost terrified. Norway blinked at him, smiling softly. It's alright, he mouthed. We'll be okay. Iceland sighed and chuckled slightly, dipping his head a little. _I know_.

"Do you, Lukas Bondevik, the Kingdom of Norway, take Emil Steilsson, the Republic of Iceland, to be your lawfully wedded... wife?" The one reciting the vows stumbled over his words, and Iceland blushed softly for being referred to as such. Norway just smirked, gazing directly into his brother's eyes.

"I do."

"And do you, Emil Steilsson, The Republic of Iceland, take Lukas Bondevik, the Kingdom of Norway, to be your lawfully wedded... Er..." Iceland cleared his throat, cutting the man off and looking at Norway for a good five seconds before replying.

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you... Husband and wife." Hungary nearly shrieked at that and went into hysterics as Norway went forward and took his new wife by the lips, closing his eyes and leaning into the embrace as Iceland wrapped his arms around his neck. Hungary was on the floor by the end of it, and Ukraine and Liechtenstein were laughing and trying desperately to pull her off of the floor.

"Do I have permission to call you my wife?" Norway mumbled as he held out his hand for his brother to take. Iceland snorted. "Legally, yes. According to me? No." He took Norway's hand and pulled up his dress with his spare hand. "Never. If I hear that word from you, I will shove you next to Finland." Norway grinned cheekily. "So it's reserved for Sweden, is it? Would you rather I call you little brother?"

"...Just call me your wife."

* * *

_I'm I sorry I've never actually been to a wedding_

_I tried adjdhlahdh. I hope you guys like it._

_I've had NorIce as my OTP for a year since yesterday, so. Celebration fic? *Shrugs*_

_-Haku_


End file.
